


Combat Jack

by derryderrydown



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ray wants is a combat jack. And for Trombley to stop staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combat Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [О дружеской помощи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724166) by [Olya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya)



> Note: Homophobic slurs.
> 
> And I apologise. I just wanted to see if it was _possible_ to write Ray/Trombley.

Ray had his eyes shut and he was deliberately thinking about tits. Thinking _very hard_ about tits.

Because one of the many problems with combat jacks was that, if you weren't careful, you ended up jerking one out while staring at a piss-stinking Marine, and that way lay expensive therapy. Even worse,you got your rocks off while the piss-stinking Marine shot a haji, and that way lay becoming Trombley.

Fuck. Now he'd thought about Trombley.

Tits. Big, squishy, bouncy tits. The type he could bury his face in and drown.

His reverie was interrupted by a grunt from next to him.

With a sigh, Ray took his hand off his cock and turned to look at Trombley, whose face was scrunched up into what was probably his 0-face. Ray had never wanted to know what Trombley looked like when he came.

"Seriously, do you _have_ to jerk off next to me?"

Trombley opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. "You're jerking off next to Brad," he finally said

"Brad's _asleep_ ," Ray pointed out.

"I'm not," Brad said.

"Fuck," Ray said. "You could have _said_."

Brad opened his eyes. "I didn't want to intrude on the deeply committed relationship you have with your right hand."

"Left hand," Ray said. "I'm cheating."

Brad sat up, just needing his arms crossed across his chest to look like Dracula emerging from his coffin. "I will have nothing to do with your scandalous behaviour," he said, and stood up. "Years of devotion from your right hand, and you just dump it when you're bored. You disgust me, Ray." With a final, censorious shake of his head, he stepped out from under the cammie net.

"Yeah, Ray," Trombley said, with that tiny, smirking grin of his. "You're disgusting." He followed Brad.

"That's _Corporal_ Disgusting to you," Ray called after him, and looked down at his cock. It had, unsurprisingly, gone soft during the conversation. With a sigh, he tucked it away. "Later, I promise," he told it.

* * *

The next time Ray tried for a combat jack, he made sure Trombley was on fire-watch.

Even so, there was the rustle of a MOPP suit in front of him and he opened his eyes to find Trombley with one hand inside his pants, staring at him. Well, staring at his cock.

"Trombley," he said, "you're getting creepy. Creepier. Go away."

Trombley shrugged. "I don't like jerking off on my own. It gets boring."

"So, what, you want to stare at my cock instead? I accept that my cock is a magical creation that brings wonder and beauty to the world, but fuck off."

"You can watch me," Trombley offered.

"I don't want to watch you," Ray said, eyes wide.

"Okay," Trombley said, and walked off. "Oh," he called back, "Brad wanted you."

"Stare at Brad's cock instead," Ray called back. "It's fucking huge enough."

* * *

"Oh, fuck _off_ ," Ray said, and dropped his face into his hands. "Seriously, Trombley, this is getting way more gay than I'm comfortable with."

"You jerked off in the hooch back at Mathilda with everyone around," Trombley said, and Ray looked up. Fuck, Trombley was _pouting_.

"Jesus tittyfucking christ, Trombley. There's a difference between 'everyone around' and 'just you, staring at my cock'. One of those is normal; the other is fucking weird, and very, very gay. Do you need me to explain which is which?"

"It's not gay if I'm just looking," Trombley said.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you were an expert on faggotry," Ray said, and walked off.

* * *

"Brad," Ray said, "I am going to jerk off."

Brad didn't look up from cleaning his M4. "I'm simultaneously glad and somewhat disturbed you felt you could share that with me."

"Promise me you will stop Trombley following me."

Brad did look up at that. "Why?"

"Why? Because I'm fed up of him staring at my cock when I'm trying to jack it," Ray said. "I'm being sexually harassed, and, as my team leader, I demand you do something about it. Namely, fucking tie Trombley down if that's what it takes to stop him following me and watching."

Brad smiled slowly. "I think it's rather sweet."

"It is not fucking sweet," Ray said. "It's freaky and wrong and psycho and, really, now I think about it, just the kind of behaviour I should have expected from him."

Brad looked back down at his rifle. "I promise, I won't let Trombley do anything you don't want," he said.

"Thank fuck," Ray said. "Perhaps I can _finally_ jerk one out."

Except the Trombley-enforced lack of activity seemed to have broken his cock, because he should have come by now but he was just _stuck_. Hard and biting his lower lip and screwing up his eyes and he _was_ going to fucking come, damn it.

That was, of course, the point when Trombley said, "Want me to help?"

Fuck Brad. Fuck Brad and his ability to twist words so he lied without lying. That was Ray's fucking job and if he hadn't been so focused on his cock, he'd never have let Brad catch him like that.

Ray opened his eyes. "That _is_ gay," he said.

"It's not," Trombley said. "It's a combat jack. We did it a lot in my old platoon."

Ray opened his mouth to explain the difference between a combat jack (masturbation) and being jerked off by a fellow Marine (gay), but stopped. "A lot?" he asked.

Trombley shrugged. "Yeah."

Which meant Trombley had had a lot of practice at giving handjobs. Which meant he was probably pretty good. And Ray really, really, fucking _really_ wanted to come.

Decision made, he shut his eyes, and dropped his pants. "No fucking kissing," he said.

"Fuck, no," Trombley said. "I'm no faggot."

But he gave a fantastic handjob.


End file.
